


Impaired Judgement Leads to Real Consequences

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Felicity as a Primary School Teacher, Fluff and Angst, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: We find out why Mary didn't want to see her Mommy.





	Impaired Judgement Leads to Real Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind words and kudos for this series! I'm so glad you are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing! Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the amazing edit!
> 
> This chapter will also be my entry for this week's Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt: Impaired Judgement. Hope you all enjoy! I did this without a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

 

Oliver and Felicity had been happily dating for about couple of weeks. They were hanging out in Oliver’s backyard watching the fire in the fire pit. Mary had gone to bed a short while ago. 

 

Felicity noticed Oliver was being quiet. “What’s on your mind? Anything you want to talk about?”

 

“I have to go into Central City for work on Thursday and my parents don’t come back from London until the weekend. I hate being out of the city when my parents aren’t here in case something happens with Mary. She will be at day camp.”

 

“Well, I’ll be here. Why don’t you put me as the emergency contact for the day?”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

 

“Oliver, I offered, so seriously I don’t mind. Plus, I know it will give you peace of mind to know someone is readily available. Just let the camp know. Will you be back in time to pick her up?”

 

“Yes, Mary is my priority. I will not be late.”

 

“You are an amazing father, Oliver. But I have one more suggestion and I promise I will not be offended if you say no.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“How about I pick Mary up from camp on Thursday and we spend a little girl time.  That way you don’t have to worry about rushing back from Central City and can focus on your meetings rather than the time and I can hang out with my adorable friend.”

 

“You would do that for me?”

 

“Did you miss the part where I get to hang out with my adorable friend?” Felicity smiled. “But I understand, if you are unsure about her spending time with me on her own. I will respect your decision either way.”

 

“Felicity Smoak, you are remarkable.”

 

“Thank you for remarking.”

 

“So, you really are okay being the emergency contact and taking care of Mary until I get back?”

 

“I’m okay with it if you are.”

 

“I am and know Mary will also be fine with it. She is a huge Ms. Smoak fan. She even asked me to buy her lipstick the other day. I managed to talk her down and told her she could have it when she was older. Although, I refused to say how much older and that led to pouting.”

 

“I’m sure she looked very cute.”

 

“Cuteness is not something Mary lacks. It makes it very hard to say no to her, but I’m a big strong man, she’s no match for me.” He joked, flexing his arm muscles. 

 

“You are a big strong man,” Felicity stroked his muscles and his ego but it wasn’t a lie. She greatly appreciated Oliver’s body. Hey, if he was going to put that much effort into looking like that, the least she could do was appreciate.

 

“Hey, now you got all quiet. What are you thinking about?”

 

Before could stop herself, “your body.”

 

“Oh, I think I like the sounds of that. Anything specific?” Oliver loved teasing her, especially as he was sure she blushing even if he couldn’t see it by fire light.

 

“Well,” Felicity rubbed his arm. “I love these strong muscles right here.” She wrapped both of her hands around his upper arm. “But, I also like this part of your body.” She lightly trailed her fingers along his abs. She heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled.

 

“I’m glad you approve,” he said huskily.

 

“Oh, I do.” She stood up and looked down at him sitting on the bench. Before leaning down to kiss his lips. 

 

Oliver quickly escalated the kiss, pulling her down so she was straddling him. He loved having her close to him like this. They kissed for a while. When Oliver broke the kiss off he heard Felicity whimper. “I think it’s only fair I tell you about the parts of your body that I like.”

 

“Okay”

 

Oliver moved his hands from her waist to her perfectly shaped butt. “Felicity you have the most amazing ass. I hope that this not too crude. I’ve never been one to notice that aspect of a woman, but yours, yours is perfect.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You also have beautiful eyes and lips I long to kiss. They really are the most kissable lips.”

 

“Well, as much as I love you listing my attributes, I think you should kiss them.”

 

“Well, if you insist.”

 

“I insist.”

 

*****

 

On Thursday morning, Oliver drove Mary to day camp. Okay, remember, Ms. Smoak will pick you up after day camp, Daddy has a meeting but will come get you as soon as possible.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Daddy loves you, sweetheart. Now, go and have fun.” Oliver hugged her and Mary took off toward one of the girls she knew from school. Mary was shy so Oliver was really happy to see her making friends.

 

Oliver at the thought of his two favourite ladies spending time together today. He really hoped it went well.

 

*****

 

Felicity was a little nervous about her play date with Mary. Mary knew her as Ms. Smoak the teacher but she didn’t know well Ms. Smoak outside the classroom. They had been getting to know each other better over the last few weeks but Oliver was always there to act as a buffer. She really hoped things went well this afternoon.

 

It was a raining outside so Felicity decided an indoor activity would be best. Taking Oliver’s information about Mary wanting lipstick to heart, she decided to have a spa afternoon for them. She hoped Mary would be as excited as she was. 

 

Felicity arrived at day camp and showed her ID to one of the leaders. Oliver had notified them of the change of pick up so ID was all that was necessary. Mary saw her and ran toward her “Ms. Smoak you came!”

 

“I did! Go you grab your stuff so we can head back to my place.”

 

Mary nodded and ran to grab her backpack. She raced back smiling. She had Oliver’s smile and Felicity loved it.

 

She and Oliver had been taking things slow, as neither had been relationship savvy for a while but she thought Oliver trusting her with Mary was a huge, positive sign.

 

Oliver had given her an extra booster seat for Mary a couple of days ago so Mary could ride safely in Felicity’s four-door green Mini-Cooper.

 

“Is this your car?” Mary said with awe as they approached.

 

“Yes.” Felicity nodded.

 

“Cool.” Yeah, she thinks I’m cool, Felicity couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. She’d always wanted to be cool.

 

When they got back to Felicity’s apartment, she opened the door and Mary walked in. She could see the little girl surveying the apartment that was much smaller than her grandparent’s big house. “So, this is my place. I know it’s not big but it’s just me so I like it. Are you hungry?”

 

“I think it’s cozy.” 

 

“Thank you!”

 

“I am a little hungry but I can’t wait until Daddy comes to get me.”

 

Felicity found it both endearing and worrisome that Mary never wanted to trouble anyone. She wondered if there was a reason for that. “Well, I do have some milk and cookies if you are interested. I was going to get myself some, so if you like…”

 

“YES!”

 

“Okay, why don’t you go sit on the couch and I’ll bring in some milk and cookies.”

 

Mary smiled and ran for the couch to take a seat.

 

Felicity quickly texted Oliver.

 

**Felicity: Picked up Mary, we are hanging out at my place. Come by when you get back.**

**Oliver: I’ll bring pizza**

**Felicity: Sounds good**

 

Felicity went into the kitchen and put some cookies on a plate and got two glasses of milk. She had bought Mary a special pink plastic princess cup as she knew she was coming to visit and she was her first little person visitor.

 

When Felicity handed Mary her cup, she saw the delight in her eyes.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak”

 

“You’re welcome, Mary. Now I had an idea for what we could do this afternoon. It’s something, I used to do with my Mom and it was lots of fun. But if you don’t want to do it just say so and we can watch TV or something.”

 

Mary nodded.

 

“I thought we could have a spa day! I have some nail polishes we can use and some masks for our faces and we can do our hair and at the end have a dance party. What do you think?”

 

“YES!! I want to do that!”

 

“Great, you finish your cookies and I’ll go get our foot baths ready.”

 

*****

 

Felicity was out of the room filling the foot baths with water and pieces of lime when she heard the clatter. 

 

She rushed out and saw Mary with tears in her eyes standing next to the broken plate. 

 

“Mary, are you okay? Please, tell me you are alright.” The little girl looked terrified.

 

“I broke the plate. I’m sorry. I’ll go home. I won’t tell.”

 

“What? Mary, it’s just a plate. I don’t want you to be hurt though, so I’m going to pick you up and put you on the couch so you don’t accidentally step on the glass. Is it okay if I pick you up?”

 

Mary nodded but the tears began streaming down her face. Felicity quickly moved her to the couch, ran to get her slippers as well as supplies to clean up the glass. Once she was pretty sure she’d swept up all the glass she sat with Mary.

 

“Mary, do you want to tell me what’s wrong? I’m not mad about the broken plate. You are not in trouble.”

 

“You don’t want me to keep it a secret?”

 

“Keep what a secret? That you broke the plate?”

 

Mary nodded.

 

“No, Mary there is no reason to keep it a secret. You don’t have to keep anything a secret that we do. Did this happen before? Did someone tell you to keep it a secret?” Felicity could not imagine Oliver doing this but Mary was clearly distressed.

 

“I don’t know if I can tell you.”

 

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me, Mary. But please know I’m your friend and I’m not mad.”

 

Mary nodded.

 

She couldn’t force the girl to talk so Felicity decided to just pick up where they left off, maybe she would tell her later.

 

Mary and Felicity soaked their feet while watching some TV and then they painted each other’s toes. Mary seemed happy but there was a sadness beneath.

 

They then did facials, which were really nice soap and some cucumber pieces for their eyes.

 

Mary laughed at the cold cucumber on her face. “It tickles!”

 

“Do you want me to take them off?”

 

“No, you said it decreases puffiness!”

 

Felicity almost laughed at Mary thinking she had puffy eyes but then quickly remembered the earlier crying.  Felicity thought she’d give it one more shot.

 

“Mary about the secret, was it your Daddy that asked you to keep a secret?”

 

“No, Daddy doesn’t like secrets. Daddy says no secrets.”

 

Felicity let out a sigh of relief. “So not Daddy, was in your grandparents?”

 

“No. I think I can tell you, Ms. Smoak. She just said to keep it a secret from Daddy. I don’t like keeping secrets from Daddy.” 

 

Felicity took the cucumber slices off her eyes and removed them from Mary’s as well. “Mary, you can tell me. How about you tell me and we can talk about telling your Daddy. What do you think?”

 

“Okay. When Mommy came to visit last time, she was wobbly and she pushed Daddy’s special mug on the ground and it broke. She didn’t mean it, Ms. Smoak, it was accident. But, she told me to say it was me because there would be less trouble. She told me it was a secret I was not to tell Daddy. Did I do bad?”

 

Felicity’s eyes filled with tears. Who asks a little girl to lie to her father and take the blame for something they did? Someone with impaired judgement. She was so angry. But she could let Mary see. “Mary, can I give you a hug?”

 

Mary nodded.

 

Felicity held her tight. “Listen to me, you did not do bad. An adult told you to do something they should not have. You should always be able to tell Daddy things. He’s right, no secrets. I’m so sorry, this happened. I think we should tell your Daddy tonight when he gets here. I think it will make you feel better and if you want, I can be here when you tell him. But remember this, your Daddy loves you so you don’t need to worry about being in trouble.”

 

Mary nodded and rubbed her soapy face into Felicity should as she wept. “You are a good girl, Mary Queen.”

 

*****

 

Felicity and Mary had finished their facials, Felicity curled Mary’s hair and gave her a special chapstick that Mary thought was lipstick. The little girl was very happy and they were in the middle of their dance party when Oliver showed up with pizza.

 

Oliver had knocked on the door hearing, his daughter’s giggle along with Shawn Mendes’ There’s Nothing Holdin’ Me Back in the background, he knocked a little louder. He heard the music’s volume go down. Felicity opened the door. “Sorry, we were having a dance party and didn’t hear you at first!”

 

“Well, I’d hate to interrupt a dance party. Can anyone join?”

 

“I think Mary would love to dance with her Daddy. I’m going go get us set up for dinner.” She leaned up and kissed Oliver on the cheek. She loved the feel of his soft scruff.

 

Oliver made his way to Mary. He picked her up and began dancing with her in his arms. “Well, don’t you look pretty.”

 

“Ms. Smoak curled my hair, she gave me lipstick, and we did our toes!” She lifted her foot so he could see.

 

Oliver looked down and smiled. “Wow. Sounds like you had a lovely afternoon.”

 

Mary smiled. “I like Ms. Smoak.”

 

“That’s good because I like her too, Mary.”

 

“Dinner’s ready guys,” Felicity called out from the kitchen

 

*****

 

They were just finishing their pizza slices when Mary looking at Felicity, “Can we tell him now?” She looked worried.

 

Felicity nodded.

 

Mary got out of her seat at the table and walked over to stand facing Oliver with Felicity behind her.  She leaned back a little so she could hold Felicity’s hand.

 

Oliver was suddenly, very concerned. He looked at Felicity and she nodded down to Mary. 

 

“Daddy, I have to tell you a secret.”

 

“Baby, we don’t keep secrets remember. You don’t need to be worried, you can tell me anything.”

 

“But I did. I kept a secret. Mommy told me too but Ms. Smoak says I can tell you. So I want to tell you so I don’t feel bad.”

 

Oliver could feel the anger welling in him. Mommy had asked her to keep a secret and she was clearly upset about it. Right now, he wanted to kill Laurel. He quickly put a comforting look on his face and nodded at Mary. “Why don’t you tell me.”

 

“Okay,” Mary took a deep breath and began shifting one leg to the other. “Remember when Mommy came to visit in Central City.”

 

“Last year?”

 

“Yes, before we moved. Remember when I broke your mug? I didn’t break your mug, Mommy did. She was wobbly and slipped. But it was an accident, Daddy. She just didn’t want you to be mad. Are you mad, Daddy?”

 

Oliver pulled his trembling daughter into his arms. “Oh Mary, I’m not mad at you. I’m so proud of you for telling Ms. Smoak and me the truth. You did good, Mary.” He looked over Mary’s shoulder and could see the tears in Felicity’s eyes. 

 

Mary stayed in her father’s arms for a moment before squirming out saying she had to go the bathroom. She took off and Oliver looked at Felicity.

 

Felicity waited until Mary was out of earshot. “Mary, accidentally broke a plate this afternoon and she got really upset.  Way too upset in my opinion, so I asked her what was wrong, she didn’t tell me right away but she eventually opened up during our spa afternoon. Oliver, I can’t lie I’m really angry at Laurel right now. How could she ask Mary to lie to you? How could she have her child take the blame for something she did?” Sorry, I may have overstepped.”

 

Oliver took Felicity’s hands in his owns. “You did not overstep. I’m so glad my little girl has you in her life, someone she can trust and confide in. Thank you so much, Felicity. I think we have a minute or so before she gets back, come here.”

 

Oliver pulled Felicity in for a kiss. Felicity couldn’t help but think that this thing with Oliver was starting to become very serious, she was falling for his daughter too. 

  
  
  



End file.
